Rays of Light in All the Darkness
by They Are Immortals
Summary: A series of short poems centered around characters in BH6. Contains the characters' pasts, present, and futures with happy moments, sad moments and the moments in between. May take the occasional request depending on whether I can think of something to write about it or not. Rated T, just to be on the safe side.
1. Guilt of a Brother

**A/N: Welcome to my first fanfic, a poem(I know, not the most popular genre) I wrote a while back. I hope you enjoy it and please leave your opinion! I may make this a collection of poems centered around BH6 if you guys like it, let me know if I should!**

 **Guilt of A Brother**

White, puffy arms

Around a thin, fragile frame

Attempting to ease the pain

But the boy knows:

This pain will never fully go away

He carries a heavy burden

And even though everyone tells him

It is not his fault,

He knows the truth

If he had held on for just a little longer,

Held on just a bit tighter,

Been just a little more convincing,

His brother could still be alive

And now he knows

That just one small mistake

Can cost a life

But it is too late

Too late to save him now

And it crushes him,

From the inside out,

To know that he could have saved him

And he is terrified

Of making that mistake again,

Of making another mistake

That could cost a life

That could cause someone else grief

But he will try

For his brothers sake

Not to be too afraid

And not to feel too guilty

For the brother he could have saved


	2. His Greatest Regret

**A/N: Decided to make this a series of poems, so here's poem # 2. Sorry it's kinda depressing, the next one will be happier I promise XD. Feel free to leave suggestions, I might just use them!**

 **His Greatest Regret**

Tadashi Hamada

Had only one regret:

That he'd left his brother behind

He knew though

He knew that if he didn't

He would have forever had to live

With leaving his professor

To die

His professor

Who had been like a father to him

But had now... changed

But now he had a different regret

One that cut him just as deep

How could he?

How could he leave his otouto,

His precious baby brother,

How could he leave Hiro behind

And watch him

And just watch him uselessly

As he fell to pieces

And now his death felt pointless

He had died

He had died for someone who...

Who tried to hurt his baby brother

Who had stolen his invention

And used it

And used it for evil

For vengeance

And now his sole consolation

Is his brother that he watches over

Attending his old school

And saving lives every day

Living on without him

And he,

Tadashi Hamada,

He is proud


	3. Superheroes

A/N: Thanks to all of you who faved, followed, or reviewed! And special thanks to HorseTechie for your review, it really made my day! I know this chapter is a little late, but here it is, a more cheerful poem as promised. I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Superheroes**

Fred loves his job

Bam! Pow! Kazam!

He feels like the heroes in his comic books

Protecting his city from evil

Everyday a new adventure

What could be better?

* * *

Honey Lemon loves her job

Chemicals combining

New substances formed

Using her knowledge for good

Everyday a new reaction

What could be better?

* * *

Wasabi loves his job

Sure it makes him nervous

But thanks to him,

Others don't have to be

Everyday a new solution

What could be better?

* * *

Gogo loves her job

A speeding blur of yellow

Achieving super speeds,

The ultimate adrenaline rush

Everyday a little faster

What could be better?

* * *

Baymax loves his job

Helping others to heal

Saving lives and caring for Hiro

This is what he was created for

Everyday a better health care companion

What could be better?

* * *

Hiro loves his job

Following in his brother's footsteps

Protecting others from harm

Helping and doing his best

Everyday a new opportunity

What could be better?


	4. Rage of a Brother

A/N: Welcome to chapter 4! I know it's been a while since the last update, I just didn't have much time or any good ideas. But here you go, another poem. Thanks again to HorseTechie for reviewing and being awesome and thanks to those who have faved and followed so far, hugs and cookies for all of you! Enjoy!

 **Rage of a Brother**

Rage

Red hot rage

It blinds him

Suffocates him

Burns him from the inside out

Like fire

Like the fire that killed his brother

The fire this man,

Standing right in front of him,

Started.

He must be destroyed

So he throws the chip,

The chip his brother created,

Aside.

He uses his brother's creation

To destroy the man responsible

For all his pain and grief

But then the robot stops obeying

The girl he dared to call a friend

Has betrayed him

Has put the chip back in.

They have all betrayed him.

Don't they want to avenge Tadashi too?

It is when he sees his brother's face,

On the screen of a certain robot,

That it hits him.

There is a difference

Between justice and vengeance,

A thin line that he crossed,

A line his brother would never have wanted him to cross

So from now on he will give his brother justice

But he will not allow vengeance to consume him

Never again


	5. The Color of Speed

**A/N: OMG, has it been 3 weeks already?! I'm so sorry for the late update, I had several competitions, projects, and other things that sort of ate up all my time. Anyways, special thanks to Fizzyfics for the lovely review! I got so excited when I saw it and I'm glad you enjoyed my story so much! This poem is about Gogo specifically, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **5\. The Color of Speed**

The world races by in a blur

Reds and blues, greens and yellows

All of it blends into a single senseless color

The color of speed

The wind blows against her face,

Trying to hold her back

But she refuses to be held

Here, this fast

Nothing can touch her

She could fly if she wanted

Touching the clouds with outstretched hands

Nothing can stop her

From reaching her dreams

She has reached immortality

If only for a moment, a second

She is completely free

Shrugging off the worries of this world

And racing away from them

Until they cannot catch up

Fleeting shadows in the distance

And so she is immortal

At least until the next red light


	6. The Sacred System

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! Special thanks to HorseTechie for the lovely review, I'm glad you enjoyed Gogo's chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! This chapter is about Wasabi's OCD-ness with his tools, please let me know what you think!**

 **6- The Sacred System**

Wasabi's tool system is sacred

Vital. Not to be touched.

So thus, everyone touches it

Fred walks by lazily,

Bumping into the tray,

Just ever so slightly

And every tool jumps

Just a little to the left

Just enough to be out of place,

Leaving Wasabi screaming

Silently in his head.

Gogo has no respect

And grabs tools left and right

Leaving everything jumbled

And out of place,

Ignoring Wasabi's protests.

Hiro is easily bored,

And more than once

Wasabi has returned to his station,

Only to find his tools completely reorganized

And Hiro nowhere in sight.

Only Honey Lemon has any respect

And even she has borrowed a tool

Only to put it in the wrong spot.

At long last he stands back,

Satisfied that everything is in place,

Only for Fred's sign

To come hurtling out of nowhere,

Knocking the whole tray to the floor

With a horrid clatter.

That is the day,

The day they have agreed

To never speak of again.


End file.
